


Rock Me

by JustLikeTomo



Series: We're On Fire [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, M/M, Pining, Popular Harry, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: Louis lost his virginity to Harry Styles exactly three days ago. It's lit a fire within his veins. He wants more.





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you've read [Pour It Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13278027) before you read this fic because this follows from that story
> 
> This fic in no way reflects on the real individuals it is based on.

 

**Harry Styles: wanked to you last night**

**Harry Styles: can’t stop thinking about your arse**

**Harry Styles: I wanna eat you out**

**Harry Styles: bet you taste so good**

**Harry Styles: next time I see you, I’m gonna wreck you**

**Harry Styles: I’m gonna ruin you for everyone else**

**Harry Styles: no one’s ever gonna fuck you as good as I do**

 

Louis is leaning against his locker when he sees him. There’s a hush in the corridor, followed by whispers and giggles, as Harry and Zayn come around the corner. Harry runs a hand through his tousled curls and pushes his sunglasses up, leaning down to whisper something in Zayn’s ear that makes him laugh. Harry is wearing his usual black skinny jeans with the holes in the knees and his beat up Chelsea boots, but today he’s wearing a sheer black shirt that’s unbuttoned halfway down his chest, his tattoos on full display. Louis bites his lip and tightens his hold on the books in his arms. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest, actually worries that it might do just that when his eyes lock with Harry’s and Harry smirks at him. His knees almost buckle and Jesus that would be embarrassing.

“Holy shit,” Niall says, making Louis jump out of his reverie. “Stacey looks like she’s going to faint.”

Louis looks about the corridor until his eyes land on Stacey Smith, her face flushed and her mouth open as she watches the two boys walk towards them, the crowd parting easily for them.

 _I know the feeling,_ Louis thinks.

The thing is, Louis can’t forget what happened on Friday. He literally cannot forget because his arse still hurts, still twinges every time he shifts in a chair. Harry had fucked him good and hard at the party and Louis had briefly wondered whether his arse would ever feel the same again, had even Googled it. He’s been having flashbacks, has woken up hard the past two days from dreaming about it, has wanked to it more times than he probably should have over a weekend. Harry had been so good to him, had walked him through it, had been patient and kind. Then at the end of the night, Harry had given him his number and ever since he’s been sending Louis all kinds of lewd, suggestive messages. Louis has never been more sexually frustrated in his life. He thought losing his virginity and finally having sex would sate something, but it’s just lit a fire in his veins, it’s just made him _want_ more.

“All right, Louis?” Harry says as he passes, winking at him.

Louis nods, swallowing thickly. His mouth has suddenly gone very dry.

Niall slaps him on the shoulder, staring at Louis with wide eyes. “What was that?”

Louis looks around and notices that everyone is staring at him. Some of the girls are scowling at him, but most of them just look bewildered. Why on earth would Harry Styles be acknowledging Louis Tomlinson of all people?

Louis grabs Niall’s sleeve and drags him into the boys’ toilets, pulling him into one of the cubicles and locking the door behind him.

“Look, Lou, don’t take this the wrong way but I’m not gay,” Niall says.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Stop it you prick. I’ve got tell you something.”

“Is it an explanation for why Harry fucking Styles just winked at you?”

Louis nods, grinning almost maniacally. “You know the party on Friday? The one you _ditched me_ at.”

“Yeah,” Niall says, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I, uh, I spent the whole time with Harry.”

“How did that even happen?”

“This guy – I think his name is Luke – was trying to grab me arse and like, I was pushing him away and stuff but he was proper insistent, and then Harry came over and practically dragged the guy out the house. Then he came back and we started talking and then…”

“What?”

“We, um, wekindofhadsex,” Louis says in a whispered rush, his face flaming.

“Say that again,” Niall says, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

“He fucked me. We had sex. Like actual full-on sex.”

“No fucking way.”

“Way,” Louis says, nodding.

“Oh fuck this. How did you lose you virginity before me? And with _Harry Styles,”_ Niall says loudly.

“ _Shhh_ , Niall.” Louis claps a hand over Niall’s mouth. “He probably doesn’t want anyone to know.”

Niall frowns. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well,” Louis says, pulling on one of his suspenders. “I’m me, aren’t I?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Louis rolls his eyes and shrugs. “He’s so hot and popular and cool and I’m just not. I’m a drama nerd and I’m short and no one even looks at me.”

“Hey, he’s not that great and I think you’re cool. Drama is cool. I bet he can’t act or dance like you can.”

“No, but he doesn’t have to. He’s Harry Styles.”

“So what?”

“I don’t know.”

Niall pulls him into a quick hug and as he steps back again, he says, “Was he good?”

Louis nods, giggling.

“He topped, didn’t he? He’s totally a top.”

“I- I think he said he’s versatile? I mean, that’s what he told me after. But like, yeah, he topped.”

“Would you ever top? If you get the chance to sleep with him again.”

“I think so.”

“Wow, I can’t imagine that. I always saw you as a bottom.”

Louis screws his face up. “You’ve thought about this.”

“Well, yeah,” Niall says, shrugging.

“Is it because I’m small? Because that’s not how it works, Niall. It’s not like you have to top if you’re bigger or taller or whatever. It’s just a preference.”

“I know that. You just give off the vibe.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I’m versatile too.”

“Louis, you’ve literally had sex once.”

“Once more than you though,” Louis says with a smirk.

Niall rolls his eyes. “Whatever, slut. Let’s go to class.”

They’re shocked to say the least when they step out of the toilets and Harry is lounging against the wall opposite. Harry bites his lip, his eyes filled with a heat that’s got Louis starting to sweat.

“Um, Louis? Class?” Niall says from beside him.

“He’ll be along in a minute,” Harry says, not so much as sparing Niall a glance. Louis really needs to talk to him about his rudeness, but not right now; not with the way he’s looking at Louis like he’s mentally stripping him bare.

Louis turns to Niall and shrugs, mouthing a ‘sorry,’ to him before looking back to Harry. He hears Niall huff and walk away, but he’s more focused on the way Harry is stalking towards him, his hand pressing against his chest and pushing him back against the wall.

“Hi,” Louis breathes, already short of breath.

Harry smirks and the next thing Louis knows, he’s got Harry’s mouth against his own, his tongue pushing between his lips until he’s licking into his mouth. Louis whimpers into the kiss, his arms looping around Harry’s neck and pulling him closer. Harry’s hands sweep down his sides, squeezing his hips before he grabs two handfuls of his arse and lifts him. Louis flushes as he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, all too aware of the fact they’re in the school hallway and anyone could see, but finding it difficult to care anyway.

“H-Harry,” Louis gasps when Harry’s lips make their way to his neck, sucking and nipping harshly on the sensitive skin there.

“Mm.”

“Anyone could see us. There’s… I, um- I think there’s a security camera down here.”

“Then let’s give them a show,” Harry murmurs against his neck before rolling his hips against Louis’.

Louis throws his head back, smacking it loudly against the wall. It hurts, but it’s nothing compared to the pleasure licking up his spine.

“Harry, stop,” he whines.

Harry halts his movements, pulling his head back to meet Louis’ eyes. “You don’t want this?”

Louis whines, gripping Harry’s curls in one hand and yanking him back to him, pressing their lips together again. Harry moans, kissing him roughly and resuming the thrusting of his hips, faster and harder this time.

“Oh my god, Harry. What the fuck?”

Harry and Louis turn their heads and Louis blushes when he sees Zayn standing in the middle of the hallway with his arms out.

“Not here you horny fucker,” Zayn says with a roll of his eyes.

“You wanna get out of here?” Harry asks Louis.

“W-what? Skip class?”

Harry nods, smirking. “I dare you.”

“He ain’t gonna do that, mate. You better go wank in the toilet or somethin’,” Zayn says with a laugh.

“No, I- I’ll skip class with you.”

“That’s my boy,” Harry says with a grin, his dimple popping.

Louis is put back down on his feet and Harry takes his hand, tugging until Louis falls into step beside him. Harry sticks his tongue out at Zayn as they pass.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks.

“My car.”

Louis stares up at Harry with wide eyes. “We’re gonna do it in your car?”

Harry wiggles his eyebrows. “Fuck yeah.”

 

Louis fidgets, looking around as Harry leans into the boot of the car to fold the seats down. He’s nervous. So fucking nervous. But he’s also vibrating with excitement and lust. He feels like he’s on fire, heat flickering beneath the surface of his skin about to consume him.

“Come on, baby,” Harry says, kneeling inside the car.

Louis takes his proffered hand and clambers in. Harry closes the boot and then he’s on Louis, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. He rolls his hips down roughly, the seam of his jeans rubbing perfectly against Louis’ dick through his bright red chinos.

“You wanna know what I want to do?” Harry whispers into his ear before nipping his earlobe.

“Yeah,” Louis says, rubbing up against him.

“I want you to sit on my face.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me, baby.”

“But-“

“Do you want to try that? Will you let me taste you?”

Louis breathes heavily, his thighs tightening instinctively around Harry’s hips when he thrusts just right. “O-okay.”

Harry sits up and strips Louis from the waist down, quick and jerkily as if he’s dying to get Louis naked. Louis flushes, unused to be stared at with as much heat as Harry is now. He’s naked in a car in the light of day and even though he’s a little embarrassed, he’s mostly just a lot turned on.

Harry pulls off his own clothes and then lies on his back and tugs at Louis, arranging him until he’s kneeling on either side of Harry’s shoulders, facing out the back of the boot.

“I- I don’t- what do I do?“ Louis stutters.

“You just gotta relax, baby. Let me make you feel good.”

Louis nods, closing his eyes as Harry pulls Louis’ hips down and parts his cheeks with his thumbs. The first lick has Louis’ whole body jerking, floundering with the need to hold onto something before he digs his nails into his own thighs. Louis whimpers when Harry spreads him further, licks fervently around his hole, nipping at the rim before pressing the tip of his tongue inside Louis, flicking against his walls.

“Ride my face, baby,” Harry gasps. “Press down with your hips. Ride my tongue. Take what you need.”

Louis nods, breathing out shakily as he lowers himself completely, his hands falling to press against Harry’s chest. His thighs tremble, Harry nuzzling between his cheeks before beginning to lick at him again.

“I don’t- _oh!”_ Louis gasps, shuddering violently as he begins to rock backwards and forwards carefully.

“You don’t gotta be gentle, baby,” Harry says, breathing hotly over Louis’ hole.

Harry’s tongue licks and laps at his hole, getting him wet and messy, and Louis just- he _can’t._ It feels so good; so, so good. He drops down properly this time when Harry presses his tongue inside and just lets go, lets himself take his pleasure. He rubs at his own nipple with the fingertips of one hand and leans forward to kiss up and down Harry’s cock, his other hand holding onto Harry’s hip in a punishing grip. Harry moans, the vibrations sending hot licks of pleasure up Louis’ spine and thrusts his hips up, his dick rubbing against Louis’ cheek. Louis stops playing with his nipple to take hold of the base of it and slowly, nervously, takes the head in his mouth.

“Oh god, that’s it, baby,” Harry groans.

Louis fucks down on Harry’s face, his brows furrowing deeply as he sucks at the head of Harry’s cock and jacks him off distractedly. There’s no precision or skill to the movements of his hips, just desperate jerks, fucking himself on Harry’s hot tongue. He whimpers, scratching at Harry’s thigh as his toes curl. He can’t believe how good it feels. He really, really can’t.

“Oh, _please-_ Harry-“ he gasps, pulling off Harry’s dick as he begins to speed up the swaying of his hips. Little ah-ah-ah’s escape, sounding loud in the small space of Harry’s car.

Harry is making loud slurping noises and it’s all so lewd and dirty and _Jesus Christ_ Louis is already so close. He’s going to come. Any minute now he’s going to come.

Harry pulls back to blow over Louis’ wet hole, making Louis shudder violently and bite down on Harry’s hip. “Come on, baby. Feels good, huh? You gonna come all over my chest?”

Louis cries out in distress, desperate for Harry’s tongue to enter him again. He cries harder when it does. It’s deeper this time, which Louis thought was impossible, and it’s moving fast inside him, thrusting in and out and flicking and licking against his walls, and Louis can’t take it. He moans loudly, panting against Harry’s thigh and then suddenly, he comes. He practically screams, trying to scramble away from Harry’s tongue at the overwhelming sensation, but Harry holds him in a vice like grip, fucking him through it until Louis is lying over him in a shaking mess.

Harry pulls his mouth away and strokes a hand soothingly over Louis’ bum.

“Good, baby?”

Louis whimpers pathetically, unable to come up with a response.

Harry helps him to turn around and lie on top of him more comfortably. Louis’ instinctively tucks his face into Harry’s neck.

“Jack me off,” Harry says, wiggling under Louis. “You can do it.”

Louis nods and reaches down, encircling his small hand around Harry’s cock. He tugs at him lazily, twisting on the upstroke, and rubs his palm over the tip. Harry thrusts his hips as much as he can beneath Louis’ dead weight, grunting and biting down on Louis’ shoulder.

“Faster,” Harry says.

Louis does as he’s told, his head beginning to clear from his orgasmic haze when he notices Harry beginning to tremble and writhe. He feels Harry’s cock pulse and pulls his head back just in time to see Harry orgasm. It’s beautiful. Harry’s eyes squeeze shut, the rest of his face falling lax with pleasure. He groans loudly, his spine arching beneath Louis, and then falls back. His eyes open and he smiles brightly at Louis.

“Good?” Louis whispers nervously.

“Very,” Harry says, craning his neck to press his lips lightly to Louis’.

“Do you think anyone saw us?” Louis wonders aloud, not daring to look out of one of the windows.

“I don’t know, but they would’ve gotten one hell of a show.”

Louis giggles, looking down shyly at Harry’s chest.

“What?” Harry says. Louis can hear the smile in his voice, and the – dare he say – fondness.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Better than chemistry, hey?”

“Yeah. You could say that."

Harry hooks a finger beneath Louis' chin and tilts his head up until he can press a kiss to Louis' lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Louis blushes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um, thank you. I think you're beautiful too."

Harry smiles softly, rubbing at Louis' back. "Come back to mine tonight."

"To your house?"

"Yeah. We can hang out if you want."

Louis beams. "I'd really, really like that."

Harry smiles back, hugging Louis tightly to him. "Perfect. I want to fuck you in every room in my house at least twice."

Honestly, what is Louis' life?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JustLikeTomo)


End file.
